Steal my heart
by Kathexia-Castiel156
Summary: Le lieutenant Dean Winchester est bloqué depuis des mois sur le dossier du voleur Castiel Novak. Le voleur le mène par le bout du nez jusqu'au jour où Novak voudra qu'il le retrouve.. AU!DESTIEL. COP!Dean. STOLEN!Castiel.


**B** **onjour/ Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien ? ;)**

 **Je suis de retour avec un fantasme destiel demandé par Alone77.**

 **Alors sachez que j'adore vos demandes , ca m'inspire mais à 2000 :3.. Donc je tiens à vous remerciez pour votre soutien !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Dean était épuisé , il avait l'impression que cette fichu affaire n'en finissait jamais.. Cela faisait des mois qu'il bossait sur le dossier de ce cambrioleur mais il n'arrivait à rien. Ce Castiel Novak , dont il savait le nom depuis un mois , était très doué et il n'arrivait pas à le coincer. Cela faisait 14 ans qu'il travaillait en tant qu'inspecteur dans le commissariat de Lawrence et il n'avait jamais autant galéré pour une affaire.

Les cambriolages avaient commencés il a 6 mois dans les banlieues chics , un homme s'était introduit dans la maison d'un homme d'affaire riche aux millions et lui avait volé un tableau , rien que ca.. Dean s'était alors mis à enquêter , ayant la pression du propriétaire mais aussi du patron , Rufus Turner. Mais il n'avait trouvé aucun indice , aucune empreinte , ce mec était un pro. Il avait seulement aperçu que son ombre sur les vidéos de surveillances.. Le mec était grand , pour dire au pif dans le mètre 80 , des cheveux foncés et une rapidité époustouflante pour se déplacer.

Le cambrioleur avait recommencé une douzaine de fois après celle-ci. L'inspecteur avait trouvé un cheveu , au bout du huitième cambriolage seulement. Et le nom était tombé.. Dean avait maintenant son identité mais rien de plus. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que ce voleur était très professionnel, ne se faisait pas remarquer et qu'il ne volait qu'une ou deux choses tout au plus. Le Winchester ne comprenait pas les motivations du truand. Les objets qu'ils volaient n'étaient jamais bien cher , c'était quelques fois des objets banals.

Le blond souffla pour la énième fois en relisant le dossier. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette affaire qu'il n'arrivait pas à boucler , il voulait l'arrêter et en finir. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et massa ses tempes quelques instants.

Il était épuisé , la pression mise sur ses épaules depuis quelques mois était insupportable. Rufus le harcelait tous les jours pour savoir où il était et encore ce n'était rien comparé aux propriétaires qui ne cessaient de demander des nouvelles. Certains avaient même fini par vouloir le menacer et porter plainte pour sa soit-disant incompétence.

Il posa ses mains sur son bureau et releva le regard. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la photo de lui et Jérémy qu'il n'avait toujours pas retiré. Son ex l'avait quitté il y a trois mois car il était omnibulé par cette affaire , il lui avait reproché de ne plus respirer que par le travail , ils se disputaient de plus en plus souvent. Lorsque Dean n'était plus rentré dormir à la maison pendant 2 semaines , cela avait été trop dur pour lui , il lui avait entre deux portes que c'était fini, qu'il ne pouvait plus l'attendre sans cesse.

Maintenant qu'il était célibataire , Dean rentrait encore moins chez lui. Il n'avait pas envie de renter pour trouver un appartement vide , sans vie. Décidemment cette affaire lui avait tout pris , il secoua la tête avant de regarder autour de lui. Il était le dernier comme d'habitude , il se leva et enfila sa veste. Il souffla en voyant l'heure plus que tardive. Il prit ses clés et son arme dans son tiroir avant de fermer la lampe et de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Il entra dans la cabine et sortit son téléphone , il le verrouilla vite lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'avait pas de message.

Il arriva enfin au parking , il sortit sa clé de voiture et se dirigea à grand pas vers sa Chevrolet. Il toucha son capot tout en s'installant sur le siège conducteur. Il enclencha la musique et sourit en entendant sa voiture vibrer. Qu'est ce qu'il l'adorait cette caisse ! Il démarra et sortit rapidement du parking , faisant crisser les pneus.

Vu l'heure , il n'eut pas à subir les bouchons pour rentrer chez lui. Il gara sa voiture devant son immeuble et se précipita à sortir pour le rejoindre. Il prit l'ascenseur et s'appuya contre la paroi , il ferma les yeux quelques instants et ouvrit les paupières lorsqu'il arriva à son étage. Il se mit à chercher ses clés dans sa poche , si bien qu'il ne vit pas une personne arriver vers lui. Il la bouscula et s'excusa directement , sans faire attention à la personne qui avait une capuche sur la tête.

\- Ne vous excusez pas c'est moi. entendit-il une voix grave lui répondre.

Il se retourna mais déjà l'homme n'était plus là. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers sa porte , il inséra la clé et ouvrit la porte. Il sentit directement que quelque chose n'allait pas , il alluma la lampe et s'avança dans la pièce. Il vit alors une papier sur la table avec la bague de sa mère , il ne la quittait jamais elle était accrochée à un collier , mais ce matin il avait oublié de la mettre.

Sur le papier , il était écrit : « Vous avez un très bel appartement inspecteur , même si je trouve qu'il manque de votre chaleur. Sachez que la bague de votre mère est magnifique et qu'elle vaut une petite fortune , donc si vous en ressentez le besoin vendez la. A bientôt inspecteur et j'ai été ravi d'enfin vous voir de près ! »

Il lâcha rapidement la feuille et courut dans le couloir , il dévala les quelques marches à la recherche de Novak mais il ne vit rien , après tout l'homme était parti depuis longtemps. Il jura tout en remontant les marches 4 par 4.

Ce mec voulait vraiment lui pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout. Il était carrément entrer chez lui' mais qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? Le rendre fou ?

Il regarda le mot encore une fois puis le mit dans un sachet plastique. Il fallait qu'il le trouve, qu'il le mette derrière les barreaux !

Il jeta le sachet sur la table avec rage et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Il rumina quelques instants , fixant le papier emballé. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche en signe de dépit puis partit en direction de la cuisine. Il ouvrit son frigo et sortit les restes d'hier. Il les mit dans le micro-ondes et les réchauffa. Il se perdit dans ses pensées quelques instants, pourquoi est ce que Novak s'était introduit chez lui ? C'était un gros risque de venir dans 'l'appartement du policier qui vous traquait depuis des mois. Surtout que si Dean avait vraiment fait attention il l'aurait reconnu sous sa capuche, il lui aurait suffit un geste pour l'arrêter…

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par le « ding » du micro-ondes. Il l'ouvrit et sortit l'assiette. Il se dirigea vers le salon et se laissant tomber sur son canapé. Il alluma la télévision et mit une chaîne au hasard. Toute façon il n'avait pas la tête à écouter attentivement un programme.

Il farfouillant plus dans son assiette qu'il mangea . Il avait perdu 6 kilos depuis le début de cette affaire. Elle lui bouffait toute sa vie , il ne prenait des fois pas le temps de manger ou oubliait les heures de repas. Avant c'était Jérémy qui lui rappelait qu'il devait se nourrir mais maintenant il lui arrivait de sauter plusieurs repas.

Des qu'il eut fini, il se leva avec son assiette , qu'il déposa dans l'évier. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son mur , il était recouvert de photos de l'affaire, il avait même une photo de Novak datant de plusieurs années. S'il n'avait pas été flic on l'aurait vraiment pris pour un malade… Il fixa la photo du voleur , il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression de le connaitre et ce fait le rendait encore plus fou que les autres.

Il souffla et essaya d'analyser les éléments un par un mais la fatigue le rattrapage vite , il fut obligé de couper court pour aller prendre une douche et partir se coucher.

Plusieurs jours passèrent avant que Novak fasse encore des siennes. On l'appela très tard dans le soir, alors qu'il venait de rentrer chez lui. Le cambrioleur avait volé deux tableaux datant de la révolution française à une jeune collectionneuse connue. Il arriva sur les lieux rapidement et comme d'habitude aucun indice. Alors qu'il allait partir , un policier l'interpella.

\- Inspecteur ?

\- Oui Jones ?

\- On a trouvé ceci, c'est pour vous.

Dean s'approcha rapidement et prit le papier tendu. Il l'ouvrit et le lit « Je dois avouer que je suis déçu inspecteur. Je pensais que nous aurions une confrontation lors de ce vol mais vous n'étiez pas là. J'espère vous voir prochainement, cela me ferait grandement plaisir que nous discutions. »

\- Et merde. ..s'exclama-t-il. Y a-t-il autre chose ? Un autre mot peut être ?

\- Non inspecteur c'est tout ce qu'il y avait. .

Il remercia le policier puis quitta la scène de crime. Dean ne savait plus quoi penser. Ce mec voulait le voir, il faisait une fixette malsaine sur lui ou quoi ? Il rentra chez lui rapidement, voulant bosser sur cette affaire.

Des qu'il arriva chez lui , il colla le nouveau mot sur le mur. Castilel Novak voulait le voir , ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait du laisser des indices sur sa prochaine attaque. Mais il avait beau chercher, retourner le mot dans tous les sens, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il finissait vraiment pas croire qu'il n'était peut être plus fait pour ce métier.

C'est alors qu'il tomba sur la carte et fronça les sourcils. Il regarda les points un à un rapidement , il prit des élastiques et se mit à lier les différentes zones des cambriolages. Il se recula lorsqu'il vit que cela formait presque un W.

W comme Winchester ? Donc en plus d'être un voleur, il avait un crush pour lui. Il sourit en voyant le lieu de la prochaine attaque, le dernier point avant que le W soit formé.

Il prit son arme , son badge et ses clés et sortit de son appartement d'un air déterminé. Il rejoignit au pas de course et démarra presque en trombe. Il regarda attentivement la carte et s'y trouva en 40 minutes.

Il se gara dans l'allée , devant la maison. Cette dernière ressemblait à toutes les autres maisons dans lesquelles il avait du défilé ces derniers mois. Elle était immense , blanche avec un énorme balcon donnant sur un jardin bien entretenu , il y avait aussi des statuettes pour décorer le jardin. Dean observa les alentours et il sortit ses jumelles.

Il regarda attntivement chaque parcelle du terrain mais il ne vit rien. Il posa les jumelles à coté de lui sur le siège passager et regarder l'heure. Il était encore tôt, il n'était que 8 h du soir. Novak n'allait pas se montrer maintenant , le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher.

Il ne sait pas combien d'heure il resta à fixer la maison , dans sa voiture mais le cd avait joué au moins 5 fois entièrement. Il souffla et regarda l'heure sur sa montre , 11h du soir et toujours aucun mouvement.

En plus il commençait à faiblir , il sentait qu'il s'endormait malgré la musique d'ACDC qui hurlait dans ses oreilles. Il se releva et se tapota les joues pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Alors qu'il fixait la porte d'entrée , quelque chose attira son attention sur la droite. Il se releva une bonne fois pour toute et sortit ses jumelles , il ne fallait pas s'affoler cela aurait pu être le chat d'il y a une heure.

Il sursauta sur son siège lorsqu'il vit une silhouette passé et se faufiler à l'arrière. Il sortit précipitamment de l'habitacle de sa voiture , son flingue en main. Il avança prudemment en direction de la maison , il appuya son dos contre la façade et regarda l'endroit où il avait vu l'individu se faufiler.

Il marcha alors l'arme pointé droit devant , il arriva derrière la maison , la porte de derrière avait été crochetée. Novak avait été très rapide pour ouvrir cette porte , il devait avouer qu'il était impressionné. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et pria pour qu'elle ne grince devait surprendre Novak et le coincer.

Il évolua dans la maison , l'arme ancrée dans le creux de sa main. Il ne trouva personne au rez de chaussée alors il monta délicatement les escaliers. Il s'arrêta sur la palier et suivit le bruit qu'il entendit.

Il arriva devant une porte ouverte légèrement , il jeta un coup d'oeil et vit un homme s'affairer dans une armoire. Il poussa la porte de son doigt tout en ne lâchant pas des yeux le coupable. Il se positionna bien droit l'arme pointé vers le ravisseur.

\- Levez les mains doucement et relevez vous! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte.

Novak s'éxécuta sur le champ. Il arrêta de fouiller et enleva ses mains du tiroir. Il leva tout doucement les mains. Dean ne vit pas le petit sourire en coin qui ornait son visage. Le voleur se releva doucement les mains toujours levée et il se retourna face à l'inspecteur.

\- Dean , nous y voilà enfin. dit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Comme vous dites , ca fait des mois que j'attends ça.

\- Nous sommes deux alors.. répliqua-t-il d'une voix suave.

Dean ne sut pas pourquoi il frissonna mais il ne put retenir cette réaction.

\- Je suis tellement content de te revoir après toutes ces années..

\- Qu'est ce que vous racontez? tiqua-t-il.

\- Evidemment! dit- il avec un certain dédain. Je savais que tu ne rappelais pas de moi..

Dean voulut répliquer quelque chose mais il ne sut que froncer les sourcils.

\- Moi je te connais très bien et depuis des années.

\- Vous êtes vraiment qu'un malade.

\- Castiel Novak , ca ne te dit vraiment rien Dean?

\- Je ne vous connais pas!

\- Ou peut-etre que Wimp te dit quelque chose?

\- Wimp? C'est le nom que mes potes avaient donné à C..

C'est là qu'il réalisa et que tout revient en flèche. Mais oui! Comment avait-il pu oublié ce nom.. Castiel Novak avait été avec lui au lycée , tous le monde le trouvait bizarre et tout c'était aggravé lorsque les gens avaient appris qu'il était gay. Plus personne ne l'avait approché et tous le monde se moquait de lui , ses amis du basket lui avait même donné ce surnom. Lui qui était un gay refoulé à l'époque avait souri à la blague mais n'y avait pas participé.

\- Je me souviens de toi.

\- Il me semblait bien que ce surnom allait te raviver la mémoire.

\- Très bien voià nos retrouvailles mais merde c'est quoi ton soucis? Comment as-tu tourné ? Je me souviens de toi , tu étais le genre de mec qui étudiait sans arrêt qui pouvait devenir médecin et..

\- C'était des conneries tout ca! Je veux pas rester bloqué toute ma vie derrière un bureau ou avec un scalpel en main , je veux de l'adrénaline.

\- Alors tu t'es mis à voler?

\- Je rend ce qui a été volé tu veux dire!

\- Quoi?

\- Je ne vole que ce qui n'appartient pas au possesseur , ces objets que j'ai récupéré n'étaient pas dans les mains des bonnes personnes.

Il fit le tour du piano qui se trouvait dans la pièce , Dean toujours sur ses gardes observait ses moindres faits et gestes. Castiel s'approcha de lui en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Alors qu'il se trouvait de plus en plus près de lui , le blond recula doucement.

\- Tu te prends pour un Robin des bois en somme?

\- Oui mais en beaucoup plus sexy.. murmura-t-il.

Castiel le regardait de tous son long et Dean crut rêver lorsqu'il vit les pupilles de Novak se dilater. Dean se perdit dans ses pensées et c'est à a ce moment-là que Castiel en profita pour s'avancer vers lui , si près que le canon du revolver se posa contre son torse.

\- Et si tu rangeais cet engin-là? dit-il tout bas en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Il posa sa main sur le canon du pistolet , il se lécha les lèvres et il sourit lorsque le regard de Dean dévia sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu sais.. Je t'ai toujours désiré , depuis que je suis gamin en fait. Des fois je venais à tes matchs juste pour voir ton corps magnifique se mouver pendant l'effort. Et des fois je m'imaginais en train de te rejoindre après l'un deux et de te prendre dans l'une des cabines de douche.. Qu'est ce que je pouvais penser à toi quand je me faisais plaisir. C'est toujours le cas d'ailleurs.

Dean ne se rendit compte qu'au dernier moment que son arme avait disparu de sa main pour être posée sur le piano.

\- Voila une raison de plus d'être un voleur , le fait que tu me recherches mon dieu que c'était excitant. Mais j'en avais marre de jouer , je voulais que tu m'attrapes.

Il se colla à lui et posa sa main sur son torse , carressant son pectoral. Dean ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Il arrêta la main qui progressait sur son corps.

\- Arrête ça.. dit-il d'une voix peu convaincante.

\- Tu es sur de ça? Je sens que tu en as envie autant que moi mon beau.

Dean gémit fortement lorsque Castiel posa sa main sur son érection , qui déformait son pantalon. Les yeux du Novak se voilèrent et il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour lui prendre la bouche violemment.

Dean retint un cri de surprise et Castiel passa sa main dans sa nuque pour l'approcher toujours plus de lui. Dean continuait de lutter malgré l'énorme envie qui lui vrillait le ventre depuis 10 bonne minutes. Il sursauta lorsqu'il cogna contre le mur.

Castiel lâcha sa bouche et se mit à masser sa protubérance.

\- Laisse-toi aller Dean.. Crois moi tu ne regretteras rien de ce qui va se passer ce soir. Je ne suis plus Wimp et je vais te le prouver ce soir.

\- Non..

Il le repoussa plus fortement , poussant Castiel à un mètre de lui contre le piano. Dean appuyé contre le mur , le regardait la respiration saccadée. Ils se fixèrent pendant de longues minutes , Dean n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle. Tout cela était complètement dingue , il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était en train d'arriver et pourtant alors qu'il s'y trouvait il mourait d'envie de craquer..

Castiel ne bougeait plus d'un millimètre , il ne faisait que le fixer de son regard plein de désir. Dean se décrocha du mur et s'avança pas à pas vers Castiel. Il avait baissé le regard lors de sa progression et quand il releva le regard il sentit un frisson lui traverser l'échine.

Il ne sut pas ce qu'il lui prit mais il se retrouva à prendre le visage de Castiel entre ses mains et à l'embrasser passionnément. Tout se passa très vite et le baiser gagnait de plus en plus en intensité , leurs dents s'entrechoquaient.

Le voleur commença à s'attaquer à la chemise du policier et lorsqu'il n'arriva pas à l'ouvrir il prit les deux pans et les tira d'un coup sec , faisant tomber les boutons par terre. Castiel le poussa alors sur l'énorme sofa qui trônait au fond de la pièce , il se mit alors sur son fantasme et l'embrassa goulûment tout en remuant du corps.

Dean gémit lorsque Castiel se mit à frotter leurs deux érections ensemble. Dean passa sa main sur sa nuque et la descendit pour caresser son cou. Castiel quitta sans bouche et tira avec précipitation son t-shirt noir.

Dean gémit lorsque leurs torses se rencontrèrent. Le jeune Novak s'attaqua rapidement à la ceinture du représentant de la loi , Dean se laissant faire. Il regarda Castiel se débarrasser de son pantalon et il posa sa main sur son pectoral lorsque ce dernier s'assit sur lui. Il recommença son mouvement de frottement , rendant fou le Winchester.

\- Putain.. Qu'est ce que je suis en train de foutre? arriva-t-il à articuler.

\- Tu te laisses aller.. et j'adore ça.

Il lui mordilla la lèvre alors qu'il descendait sa main le long de son torse. Dean eut un soubresaut lorsque Castiel passa sa main dans son boxer et prit son sexe entre les mains. Il se mit à faire un mouvement de va et viens sur son sexe. Dean , perdu dans son plaisir , ferma les yeux sous l'effet des sensations.

\- Han..

\- Ne te retiens surtout pas mon beau. Je veux t'entendre.

Dean ne vit pas que Castiel se donnait du plaisir en même temps que lui. Il se mit à se mouver pour encourager Castiel alors qu'il gémissait sans honte , ce qui fit sourire le Novak.

\- On va passer aux choses sérieuses.. J'ai bien fait d'avoir pris cette merveille.

Il se pencha et sortit une petite bouteille de lubrifiant. Il frémit lorsqu'il vit le regard assombri du policier.

\- Mhm tu m'excites tellement tu sais?

\- Tu parles beaucoup.. fit-il remarquer.

\- Oui j'adore parler pendant le sexe , c'est encore plus excitant.

Il ne laisse pas Dean lui répondre et lui prend la bouche en un baiser sensuel. Il s'éloigne , laissant le Winchester pantois. Toujours assis sur lui , Castiel ouvrit la bouteille de lubrifiant et s'en enduisit les doigts. Il descendit alors de son compagnon pour se mettre à genoux entre ses jambes. Il prit les chevilles du blond et les posa sur ses épaules. Il fixa le jeune homme droit dans les yeux et entra le premier doigt.

Dean grimaça lorsque le doigt passa son anneau de chair. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été pris , Jérémy voulait tous le temps être le passif de leur couple. Castiel continua de faire pénétrer son doigt avec une grande délicatesse et lorsqu'il vit qu'il était assez détendu il en ajouta un deuxième.

Dean se crispa une nouvelle fois , il soufflait fort par le nez. Il sursauta lorsque Castiel prit son érection entre ses mains pour le faire penser à autre chose. Il ne sentit presque plus la douleur et il ne remarqua même pas que son nouvel amant avait introduit un troisième doigt à l'intérieur.

Il râla lorsque Castiel lâcha son sexe il rouvrit les yeux , qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermé. Il vit alors Castiel enfiler un préservatif pour ensuite enduire son pénis d'une grande quantité de lubrifiant.

Il prit un coussin et le plaça dans le bas du dos de Dean pour le surélever , il prit alors son sexe en main et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu es prêt?

\- Oui..

\- Je vais aller doucement.

Dean hocha de la tête et observa chaque fait et geste de Castiel. Il souffla lorsque Castiel commença à le pénétrer. Il ne put retenir un petit couinement de douleur.

\- Ca va? s'inquièta Castiel.

\- On ne m'a pas pris depuis longtemps.. lâcha-t-il dans un petit sourire gêné.

\- Je le sens. répondit-il.

Castiel resta immobile quelques instants , guettant chaque réaction de son partenaire. Il se remit à bouger lorsque Dean hocha de la tête. La progression fut très douloureuse pour Dean et lorsque Castiel fut entré tout entièrement , il dut beaucoup soufflé pour garder le controle de sa respiration.

Dean remercia silencieusement Castiel de ne pas bouger malgré l'immense envie qu'il pouvait ressentir. Dean ne dit rien mais l'encouragea en tapant son talon contre ses fesses. Castiel le regarda alors dans les yeux et se mit à bouger doucement.

Les sensations mirent du temps à être agréable mais au bout de quelques va et vient Dean se mit à gémir de plaisir. Castiel put alors y aller plus franchement et se mit à remuer du bassin plus rapidement. Il expérimenta plusieurs angles avant de finalement trouver celui qui lui convenait.

Il frola la prostate du lieutenant , Dean cria et le griffa tous le long de son dos.

\- C'est tellement bon en toi. murmura-t-il.

Il poussa son bassin plus loin , faisant hurler de plaisir le blond. Il s'abaissa et lui prit la bouche violemment. Dean prit son visage entre ses deux mains et lui rendit son baiser avec la même passion.

\- T'arrête pas.

\- Crois moi je pourrais faire ça toute la nuit.

\- Je tiendrais pas toute la nuit , je vais..

\- Viens pour moi..

Castiel prit son sexe en main et le masturba fortement , Dean se cambra et vint dans sa main. Il trembla tous le long de son orgasme. Cette simple vision suffit à Castiel et il jouit à son tour.

Il s'écroula sur le torse du policier , les muscles en miette. Les deux hommes eurent beaucoup de mal à reprendre leurs souffles , c'est Dean qui fut le premier à reprendre pieds. Castiel se releva au bout de quelques minutes , il regarda Dean droit dans les yeux.

\- Putain c'était vraiment intense.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça.. rétorqua Dean.

\- On a été attiré l'un par l'autre. Je l'ai toujours senti.

Ils se perdirent dans le regard l'un de l'autre , le bleu se mélangeant au vert. Le moment fut brisé lorsqu'ils entendirent une porte claquer. Dean tourna la tête vers la porte puis son regard passa rapidement vers Castiel.

Castiel se releva et ramassa ses habits pour les enfiler à une rapidité époustouflante.

\- Oups la fête est fini mon chou , daddy's home.

\- Quoi? paniqua-t-il.

\- Rhabille-toi vite. Je suis sure que ce monsieur prout-prout de Stevenson ne voudrait pas te trouver à poils dans sa salle de répétitions.

Dean se leva d'un bond du sofa et se mit à la recherche de son caleçon.

\- Tiens.

Il releva la tête et reçut son sous-vêtement en plein milieu du visage. Il grogna et l'enfila rapidement , il prit ensuite son pantalon et se depecha pour le mettre. Alors qu'il passait sa chemise , Castiel s'approcha de lui. Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

\- A bientôt mon apollon!

Et il s'éclipsa par la fenêtre. Dean se mit à paniquer lorsqu'il entendit des pas gravir les marches. Il ne prit pas le temps de fermer sa chemise et sortit par la fenêtre pour se trouver sur la terrasse. Il lança ses affaires et se mit à descendre rapidement la façade.

Il se mit à courir alors que les alarmes se déclenchèrent et alors qu'il arrivait à sa barbe , il vit Novak l'observer sur le toit d'une maison voisine. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'en alla dans la nuit.

\- Maudit Novak. sourit-il avant de rejoindre Baby.

* * *

 ** _J'espère que cet os vous a plu? :)_**

 ** _J'avoue avoir eu du mal à trouver une idée pour ce fantasme donc j'espère m'être quand même débrouillée?_**

 ** _A bientôt pour d'autres écrits et fantasmes :p_**


End file.
